A Shot & A Slice of Lemon
by Alteria
Summary: Various One-shots with lemony goodness. All CanonxOC as I dont write yaoi. new one! 69OC96 hell yes! any requests?
1. Hibari

_I hate my life_

Why do I hate my life? Because I can sleep through anything. Even that new alarm clock my aunt sent me. The thing jumps off the nightstand and rolls around until you catch it. On the rare chance that I actually wake up to the damn thing I know it's annoying, loud and nearly impossible to catch. An ingenious invention really but for someone who could sleep through a rave its not. So this morning at exactly 9:58am I was beyond late for school. All that went through my mind was _He's gonna kill me_. So no I didn't stop to think about my uniform. Nor was I awake enough to. I hauled ass out of my apartment, without closing my door again, in boy shorts, a wife-beater and converse.

The second the back gate came into few I could have jumped for joy at blissfully unguarded it was. Until the shadow of uniforms came into view. Damn that Kusakabe! there were only three of them but they'd take me even longer to get by! _Quick...Evasive maneuver 13!_

"Oh my god! they're doing it in the window!"

I am a genius! Sure as shit they all turned around looking for the imaginary couple. I picked up some speed and by some gravity defying miracle I vaulted over Kusakabe and his Elvis haired goons. Granted I was on the track team for two years so outrunning them was no problem. Running into the brick wall of Hibari Kyouya was a problem. A _huge_ problem. He gave me that sinister smile and I didn't stick around to here him say he'd bite me to death. So I did the only thing I'm good at. I hauled ass. Running up three flights of stairs while Hibari is chasing is an excellent workout by the way. The saddest part about my life though is Hibari is faster then I am. Not to mention stronger but that's a moot point. As fast as he may be and as willing to abuse myself as I am I hid in an occupied classroom. They all looked at me like I was crazy but I didn't just stand around like I was playing hide and seek or something no. I jumped out the window. Yes I jumped out of a three story window to get away from Hibari Kyouya. Thank god for those corny kung fu movies or I would never have thought about shimmying down the rain pipe to the second floor. The class had to be second years I think. There was that underwear kid and his silver haired friend. Yamamoto started laughing and attempted to talk which I stopped with "No time Being hunted by Hibari" the teacher went white as a ghost at the mention of his name but I didn't stick around to find out why. As if anyone needed a reason to fear the guy.

My class was on the second floor of the science building so I still had a bit of ways to go. The Disciplinary Goons were small fry and easy enough to get rid of but as the building came into view _he_ was standing in the window of the classroom staring down at me with that hellcat smile of his. I skidded to a halt and stared up in disbelief. He opened the window and leaned over probably to hand me my death sentence.

"Amane Kiryu, not only were you tardy for the 19th time you neglected the uniform. For that I'll bite you to death. Twice as hard."

"Why! What have I ever done to you Hibari!"

His malicious grin only widened.

"You serve as my entertainment."

Suffice it to say I skipped that class, and half of my other classes to play hide from Hibari until lunch time. When the students started pouring out of the building I figure it was my chance to get away from the school. How was I supposed to know Hibari was guarding the front entrance today? The noiselessness told me I was done for and sure as shit there was Hibari smiling at me like I was his long lost sister or something. I wasn't given the chance to run, he made sure of that. The disciplinary committee circled us clearing students back. Damn Kusakabe! I only called you gay once! Why must you hold a grudge!

By some miracle or accident I avoided the first strike of his tonfa. Though that was a stroke of luck my luck was running out. Metal met the skin of my forearm and shin (that hit hurt so bad) when I attempted to counter attack with my damn near bare leg. The chains came out. I've dealt with the chains before and it wasn't pretty. The blasted chain wrapped around my leg and he all but yanked me off my feet until I started to pull back. Leaning my all of my weight backwards we fell. More like I fell and he used me for a frickin door step. My hair, which had yet to be combed was matted with sweat and dirt and it clung to my shoulders. It was normally french-braided down the back but yeah...I don't have to tell you why its not.

Hibaris attention was thankfully turned over to a fedora wearing baby. When Hibari walked away from me I didn't hesitate to waste the opening, bulldozing past the goons I hauled ass out of the front gate and headed home. He was never gonna let me get away with it. I knew that already. But I'd rather be clean when he kills me.

After taking a three hour shower and filling my stomach I went to bed. At like 4 in the afternoon. I slept pretty hard too but at least I didn't wake up late. I only chased that damn clock for 10 minutes too. For the record I don't consider myself too bad looking but Im not vein enough to stand in front of a mirror poking and pulling at whatever flaws I may have. I'm not ugly...I have a decent rack and a nice ass in my opinion though I do think my thighs could go down a bit. My aunt cracks on me all the time saying I look like Laura croft, considering the way I dress. My lips aren't 'that' big though. My hair is inky black and my eyes are light brown. Yay for normality. Anyways, once I donned the godforsaken uniform, bow included amazingly I head out the door feeling like dead man walking.

I didn't need anyone to tell me that I was wanted in the reception room. It was the first place I went to, fully expected my impeding death. Boy was I wrong. Hibari was laying on the couch with his little bird on his chest. When I opened he door the ball of fluff stared at me before it started to peep. Hibari was probably already awake, considering like a falling leaf could wake him up. But the bird wouldn't shut up. It even knew my name. I signaled for it to hush but instead it flew and landed on my head, tilting its little head to look down at my face.

"Aamaane! Aamaanee!"

"H-hibari...?"

The prefect sat up and stared at me. Instead of being scared shitless I was nervous. But not in an I'm about to die kinda way. It was like he was gonna eat me alive...but different? I don't know how to describe it but it was anything but good. When he stood up and walked over and I instinctively backed into a closed and now a locked door. _Oh...kay well at least no one will notice when he kills me_ He stopped at arms distance between him and the door I was praying would spontaneously combust. It didn't of course. But I sure as hell felt like I was about to.

"H-hiba-mph!" My eyes widened before my brain registered anything. Hibari Kyouya...just kissed me. Yes I stood there like a deer in headlights until it his hand touched my back, pulling me into him. It was a reflex that brought me hands up to his shoulders cause lord knows I couldn't think. I mean yeah he's a good kisser but its _Hibari_. My brain like the good little bitch it is was kicked into gear when a warm hand brushed my thigh, teasing the skin. Now let me pause here and clarify something. No, I'm not a virgin and Im pretty sure he isnt either. I'm not dumb enough to miss a few signals but when said signals came from Hibari I had absolutely no idea what to do. Sure I thought about fuckin him like the first time I met him but when I saw him whoop some guys ass in like three seconds flat that thought went out the window.

His hand rose up the sensitive skin of my thigh and my body went to autopilot. Normally ones leg rises when prompted. His prompting brought my leg around his waist and back against the wall. His kiss grew more and more demanding until he broke it to move to my neck. The spot right under my ear...yeah that's _the_ spot that works no matter what. And not only did he graze it with teeth and tongue no, he bit it. Like hard. For the record I _love_ rough sex. So in the back of my mind the masochist in me was screaming _hell yes I've found the sadist of my dreams_. Not only did he bite me he drew a little of my blood and licked it cleaned. Can you say _Niagara Falls_?

It was purely magical how obedient I was after that. He wanted the shirt and bra off...he wasn't patient about it either. He ripped my shirt into pieces and I thanked god my bra strapped in the front. The second my nipples came into view he attacked them like a starving baby and god was I making noise. He teased an taunted the skin of my ribs with his mouth and hands before he picked me up and walked over to the couch. I now have a true appreciation for the reception room. The skirt wasn't torn to shreds because I slid out of it like a snake shedded its skin. the boy shorts suffered though. I was too turned on to care. His mouth came down on mine as his fingers went to work on the slick heat between muh legs and damned if I didn't almost come right then and there. He tortured me relentlessly until I was crying out his name and bucking against his hand.

I don't know how or when his clothes came off or how I got on my hands and knees but I definitely knew when he was inside me. My lip was probably black and blue from me biting down on it so hard. Doggy-style was one of my favorite positions and he seemed to enjoy torturing me by going slow. I _hate_ slow sex. Its not even close to enough to get me by. When I did a kegal pull he got the hint. One of his hands held onto my side as the other wrapped my braid around his fist. When he pulled it I stopped bothering to bite my lip. I fell in lust with Hibari then, every move he made had me begging for more. I don't remember if I begged audibly ad nor do I care. He hit that sweet spot, you know? The one that's normally like...impossible to find for the males species. Pretty sure I turned into a water fountain when he found it. Hibari didn't bother to pull out, not that I minded. The wonders of a little contraption called an IUD made life so much more...pleasurable. It was a mess though. When he came I did not seconds later when the hot sticky fluid started to drip out of me. I laid my head against the back of the couch and he bent over my ear.

"I'm not done punishing you just yet."

"What?"

Suffice it to say I missed most of my classes that day. Not to mention the damage we did to the reception room. I gotta say his desk is now my favorite place though. A book case had been knocked over in a fight for dominance, the couch got tipped over in another such fight. Papers were scattered everywhere. All in all I think that was the best sex I've ever had. Rough with a hint of violence. We were laying on the tipped over couch catching our breath when I looked up and smiled at him. Yes my body hurt but in a good way. I sat up looking for my clothes and he did the same. There wasn't anything to be said...until I discovered the scraps that were my shirt. When I turned around he was dressed and draping his coat over his shoulders like nothing ever happened.

"Hibari what am I suppposed to do now? I cant just walk around in my bra!"

He crossed his arms leaning back against his desk and that devilish grin came to his face.

"That would prove entertaining"

"To you maybe..." As I was studying the full extent of the damage something dark was thrown over my head. I looked at the jacket until I saw Hibari walk out the door.

"H-hey wait!" Ok so standing in the hallway was probably not the wisest of moves but at least I was in the process of putting it on when he stopped walking. He looked over his shoulder before coming back to me and pulling the jacket closed over my chest. And then he bit me again. Like I didn't have enough hickees in awkward places as it was.

"If I find a single wrinkle I'll do more then bite you to death"

With that he disappeared. Leaving me to my last class of the day. When I walked into the room everything stopped. _Everyone_ stared at me. In an attempt to cover up my red face I pulled Hibari's jacket up to my nose. I smiled at the smell even though it felt kinda silly. When class had started I was left alone thank god. Hibird kept me company though. He even sang for me which was cute.

When the bell rang I was amazingly the firt to leave. I met Yamamoto and his friends in the courtyard. He and his little friends stopped dead in their tracks when they saw me. In Hibari's jacket. No one asked so I didn't feel the need to explain. Yeah it was a bit awkward but I tell you what. I got _detention_ a hell of a lot more often and god did I love it.


	2. Gokudera

**So I decided to do a gokudera one shot. This was inspired by an argument between me and my gay friends about a dumb rule for smokers lol. I think this one came out all right not to...bleh? Anyways enjoy.  
**

* * *

Being your own boss has its perks. I can take as many breaks as I want or procrastinate until the night before a deadline even. So the question is how am I goofing off now? Easy! Walking away from the corner store with a bag full of my favorite snackies in a sack. Screw you spell check, snackies is so a word. Anyway yes, I am triumphantly walking back to my empty apartment with a 20 pound bag of eaties and failing miserably to light my cigarette. Damn...wind...HA! there we go. Where was I? Oh yeah, having just lit my own ciggie I noticed a silver haired guy. In japan, you get used to the weird hair colors and such. Anyway he lived in my building, always shouting something bout a tenth. He was patting himself down with a cigarette dangling from his lip. The sign for _where the fuck is my lighter_. So I waltzed over and scared the hell out of him by flicking my bic. He glared at first but lit his own cigarette.

"Seven years great sex" Ah yes, the American smoking customs that have been etched into my brain came back. He paled considerably and almost dropped his cigarette. It was kinda cute.

"What?"

"You owe me seven years of great sex. It's like the rule for lending someone your lighter."

"W-what kind of ridiculous nonsense are you talking about!"

I shrugged and stuck my lighter back in my pocket. I switched the heavy bag of junk food to the other hand, it was starting to dig into my fingers.

"I don't know but rules are rules. I live in apartment D so when your ready to begin your sentence drop by any time." I was joking of course but in my experience not many people can tell when I am joking. His face was red as hell when I walked from his stammering. Did I think he'd fall for it? No. Although if I was honest it had been like a year since the last time I got laid. I'm not desperate but still time does have its affects on people.

It took him nearly a week to muster up the courage to knock on my door though. When he did I had just gotten out of the shower and since I _did_ have a standing relationship with the ramen shop down the way I opened it in nothing but a towel. However when I saw the blushing teen instead of the awkward Japanese girl that normally delivered my food I couldn't help the smile that came to my face. His hair was pulled back in a ponytail and if that weren't hot enough he had on glasses. I'll admit to having a fantasy or two that involved glasses...don't judge me. His poor face was turning red again so I yanked him into my gloriously bare apartment. It's kinda sad really, I have a wall of computer screens and other gadgets but instead of a couch there's a bed in the middle of my living room. I don't get alot of company so what's the point in wasting money on a couch? More convenient for me being a software designer anyway.

He was staring at the bed so intently that he didn't notice me getting dressed behind him. Ah the wonders of booty shorts and a wife beater. Always a comfortable combination. Especially with no bra!

"Whats your name?"

"G-gokudera Hayato..."

_Now I know what name to scream to the neighbors_ was what I really wanted to say but I didn't want to torture him...yet. "Allyndra Grant. You can sit if you want to. Sex or no sex I'd rather not traumatize my delivery girl more then necessary." He flinched and sat on the bed. Like a nice person I sat in the computer chair and smirked at him.

"Everything about you screams virgin ya know"

"S-so what!"

"Holy shit..." I stared at hm like he was crazy. "You _are_ a virgin!"

It was at this point that I laughed so hard I almost missed the timid knock on the door. Still shaking with laughter I got my food but I couldn't eat it if I tried. After the girl left I set my ramen on the computer desk that held my life's work and continued to roll on the floor laughing.

"Can we just get this over with!"

I sat up and wiped the tears from my eyes. He was serious. Not even gonna lie, I'm not a pedophile or something but still. A hot little Asian boy is sitting on my bed asking if we can get it over with. Oh god my stomach hurts to much to even laugh in my head.

"I'll tell you what. Since you _are_ a virgin and I'm...not I'll teach you a few things before you begin your seven years."

"Teach me? It's not rocket science"

"True but the rule _is_ seven years of great sex not...sex. Besides its easy enough for a virgin to mess up good sex let alone great sex."

"what the hell are you blabbering about?"

"For all your cocky attitude you're not very bright are you? What I' trying to say is I don't want you to start off with just ...virgin..ness. You'll probably cum too early anyway."

Ya know Ive never understood why Japanese people get nosebleeds. Of course I laughed again when he held his nose but when I stopped to think about it...it had to be embarrassing as hell. When he cleaned up his nose I decided on the basics.

"Okay here's how this is gonna work. Today you'll learn the anatomy of the female body and what makes it tick...or cum which ever's clever."

"Ara?" My god I'm a pervert. Granted I'm only 18 but still that one little word and the expression was enough to make me tackle him.

I took off my shirt and since I had on no bra low and behold boobies. They weren't huge but I could be proud of them. I took his hands and pulled them to my chest,as he was laying down with me straddling his waist.

"These are breasts, commonly referred to as boobs."

"I-I know what they are!"

"Good. Now what is the most sensitive part of the boob?"

"What?"

"Grope until you figure it out!" Since I couldn't exactly cross my arms I settled for putting them on my hips as he explored my flesh. It tickled actually until he figured it out. I scared him when I gasped and he pulled his hands back. After an impatient look he did it again, this time my back arched slightly. I'm not sure where he got the idea suck on my nipple but damn am I glad he did. Yes I purred like a kitten, my nipples are uber sensitive. After letting him torture me for a bit I jumped up breathing heavily. He may have been a virgin but if he kept up I would've lost it.

"Heh...well you've gotten that part down."

"W-what now?"

"Next we discover the wonders of a vagina...the G-spot can wait about a year. Hell some men never find it but luckily for _you_ I know where mine is."

He stared at me like I was a crazy American. Which I was essentially. I mean here I am teaching someone younger then me about sex. When I took off the boy shorts there was an awkward silence. I spun around slowly wondering if he'd ever seen a naked woman before. He didn't blush as badly as before nor did his nose start bleeding again. It wasn't until I straddled his waist that he got nervous.

"We should cover some ground rules before we begin Vag 101. I don't have any weird fetishes so the only things allowed in...me are your dick and maybe your fingers...today it'll be fingers."

He was hard. Didn't take a genius to figure that out but it was still pretty fun rocking against it. Yes, I had fun grinding against the growing erection but when his hands came up to my waist, whether it was to stop me or motivate me I don't know. I don't really care either. Suffice it to say Vag 101 was cancelled. Grinding against him was just the motivation we both needed. Yes I was wet, I could put lake Michigan to shame...or one of those lakes at least. I struggled with his belts...damn punk fashion statements. Sadly after I got the belt loose I was moved from my precious position of top so that he could successfully get his clothes off.

I think I know why it took him a week to come over. He studied up, that's for damn sure. It was a stretch at first, one of the drawbacks of celibacy of course but thanks to my own lubrication and a wonderful invention called an IUD none of that mattered. The second he was inside me all hell broke loose. All I can say is holy shit. Good god did the boy do his homework. I lost track of how many orgasms I had as well as the time.

Yeah...I missed a really important deadline

* * *

**Ten Years Later**

* * *

"Ne Allyn-chan? How did you two meet?"

My typing didn't slow down in the slightest. Considering I worked for my husbands boss I couldn't be late this time, and damned if Hayato didn't keep me up half the night I had originally planned on finishing the project.

"A silly rule over a lighter...why do you ask?"

"Mmm no reason...You two are perfect for each other I think. I know I couldn't handle his mood swings."

At that I laughed, but with a cigarette dangling from your lips it's not always smart. His mood swings were easy enough to get over when you show a little skin with the promise of bedroom acrobatics. I can now say that the bridge is a wonderful thing.

"You get used to them Haru-chan...and you learn how to use them to your advantage too."

"Hahi?"

"Don't worry about it. Your a lady, you don't need to hear the details."

Fucking fire safety...where the hell did I put that damn lighter?

"Seven more years okay with you?"

"Hayato! Don't pop out of no where like that you ass!" This after letting him light my cigarette. Heh.

"It's your fault for not paying attention."

"Heehee! I'll leave you two to your argument." Haru announced leaving the room. The door automatically locks and only three people have the key to it. Seeing as how two of us are in the room I don't think Tsuna would dare walk in again. Poor virgin.

"Don't interrupt me, it's your fault this isn't done in the first place."

"Mou I'll leave you to your work then." _Liar._

I love a man in a suit but that_ man _out of a suit is even better. And he knows it too. So what does he do? He starts taking the damn thing off. I may not be looking but I can hear dammit. With every piece of clothing that came off my typing slowed down until it stopped completely. Fuck it, I memorized it all anyway. When I turned around there he was in all his naked glory. He used his tie to tie my hands.

"_Oh _that's just cheating!"

"Nope. Fair play."

"Fine. But you better take the blame if Tsuna gets pissed."

"Of course I will, don't I always?"

* * *

**Tsuna's office**

* * *

"Tsuna-san! Gokudera and Allyndra are arguing again so she may take a while to finish."

The brunette blushed slightly and nodded to Haru. Everyone knew what that meant. _Everyone_. Even Hibari. He sighed, shaking his head. He'd give her an extension. Maybe two or three days this time.

* * *

**It may not be much on the lemon part, more implied then anything but I like this one. I'm debating wheter I should do Xanxus, Squalo, or Bel next. Although I did have for Shamal I'm not entirely sure I want to post it...yet lol.**

**Review! I'll get to Toni faster xD  
**


	3. Chrome & Mukuro

**I know this is way overdue but I had to redo it entirely. The original was better but because my computer was gay I had to do something else. Lame excuse I know but theres nothing that can be helped. Lol moving forward. This lemon has girl on girl action. It should technically be a Chrome story but I want mukuro instead so! I give you this...update. Next shall be Xanxus!**

* * *

Kokuyo should be outlawed. That's my opinion at least. Ever since the earth quake a few years ago life has been hell for those of us who actually stayed. Why am I still there? Well firstly because I have like no money and then theres the whole minor thing to worry about. If I had the money I sure nuff would leave this place. It's not that I _dont_ like Kokuyo middle, the people are always interesting especially the new kids. They aren't really new considering they've been here for a few months but still. Ken though a bit odd to be around, is like having your own personal lap dog...in human form. He's always eating something. Always. Chikusa is the strong quiet one of the group. Some of the girls think he's hot but I just don't see it. He's tall and creepy and too quiet for my tastes, plus he's always got that blank look on his face. Chrome I would gladly go gay for. She's so cute and timid~! Damn I'm drooling again...*ahem* yes I am bisexual and I have dated poles and holes alike. I just havent bothered to decide which I want to stick with. Chrome I would definately stick with and I've told her this much before. She smiled(uwaaaaa~!) and probably assumed I meant friendship wise or something.

I've invited them to my tiny apartment plenty of times. i have also learned that Ken is not allowed to use the microwave. Chikusa can't cook to save his life, and Chrome adores the kokuyo uniform enough to wear it out of school! Imagine my surprise when she walked out of the bathroom! I won't lie and say I didn't want her, I mean who in their right mind wouldn't? But my problem was how the hell do I convince her that I like her like that? There was alcohol but that was a last resort, I mean yeah I wanted to sleep with her but getting her wasted wouldn't be the right way to do it. I have asked chikusa, he seems to be the smart one of the bunch and he simply stared at me like I was crazy. Ken...no forget it. I learned my lesson the last time I asked him to do something for me.

Tapping my pencil against my bottom lip I stared blankly at the head of the class room. There was a long weekend coming up and time was ticking. Yes I had already invited her to stay with me and she agreed but that probably meant the guys would haunt her shadows. They always pretend they cant stand her but they follow her like moths to a flame. I never understood it. Uwaaaaa~! I can't think of anything short of outright telling her. When I layed my head down on the desk I ignored the teacher entirely.

_Chrome I like you alot...and not just as friends I want to be with you!_

_Chrome for the longest time now I've wanted to be with you..._

_Chrome I want to fuck you..._

"A-ano...Rumi-chan? The bell rang."

I looked up at her and smiled. Yes! the day is over and finally I get to take my sweet chrome home! Ken and chikusa didn't follow even! It was glorious. Once we got to my place we changed out of our uniforms. I put on a black skirt, pretty similar tot he kokuyo one, with a tank top. I bought chrome a cute outfit with the last little bit of money I had and when she came out of the room with it and I almost died! She was mildly blushing, always a cute feature on her. The skirt was plaid, black blue and purple were it's colors. The shirt that matched it was purple with some awesome vector design on the front of it.

"Yay! you're wearing it!"

"D-does it look okay?"

"Perfect. And it's comfortable no?"

After that we spent our time talking and I have to say it was fun. She's so quiet and timid but when she gets excited about something she likes it is indeed quite interesting to see. I lost track of time and before I knew it the sun had disappeared, not to mention it started raining. I asked her if she'd spend the night since it was raining so hard and she agreed. Granted I should have been excited but it was already well past midnight and we were both tired so I let her go to sleep. Instead of going to bed though I decided to have a drink. Yes I know I'm only 16 but hey, I can have a shot or two if I want.

By the time I had finally slithered into my room, chrome was asleep in my bed. She had taken off her shirt off and gotten herself tangled up in the blankets. I am incredibly intoxicated, so in my endeavor to help her and get in the bed I ended up leaning over her. She exhaled and turned toward me and I stupid leaned down and kissed her cheek. Stupid move on my part, I mean who wants to wake up to almost being sexually assaulted by a drunk girl?

She slowly started to wake up. She didnt freak out like I thought she would. She rubbed her eye and and sat up on her elbows. Instead of getting up like I though I should have I leaned down, brushing my lips against hers. It kinda surprised me when she kissed me back, but I wasnt complaining. I layed down next to her and pulled her closer to me, deepening the kiss as I ran my hand down her side. She made the cutest sound I've ever heard and I made it my goal to hear that sound as many times as I could.

My hand slipped inside her bra pushing it up and when I ran my finger over her nipple she shuddered a little making that adorable mewling sound in the back of her throat. My god that sound would be the death of me I know it. With my free hand I lifted the skirt, blanket be damned and moved her panties to the moaned when my fingers brushed against her clit. She was so wet! Hell I got wet just thinking about eating her. My tongue tickled and teased the flesh of her stomach as I made my way down when the weirdest fuckin thing happened. A guy appeared, who looked much like an older brother.

"And what do you think you're doing to my sweet chrome?"

She gasped and pulled a pillow down to cover her but it served no purpose. He pulled her off the bed and I silently prayed he wasnt pissed. I also wondered how he got into my fuckin house too.

"Only I can touch her like that." As if to demonstrate that he grabbed her breast and a teasing squeeze. She made that heavenly sound before blushing into his chest.

"That's not fair!" I pouted slightly before noticing the juices still gracing my hand. As I began to lick them off chrome turned about 3 shades redder.

"D-dont do that!"

"Why not? It's all I can do since mister bossy over there said I cant have you."

"Kufufu~ How does she taste?"

I wont lie and say he wasn't hot to begin with but when he grabbed my hand and sucked on my finger I pretty much came right then and there. Chrome was so embarrassed when he moaned with my fingers still in his mouth.

"So sweet~"

"I want more...I want to taste more...can I...Mukuro-sama?"

He grinned devilishly at me before his mouth came down on mine, licking my bottom lip before he kissed me. I could taste her on his tongue. It wasn't fair at all. Here I am horny as hell for _her_ and he was in the way. Not only that but now I wanted him too! When he pulled back he grinned again.

"I suppose, but I get to taste you first."

"eh?"

Before it donned on me what he meant I was laying back on the bed. He pulled down my pants and tossed them across the room. Chrome was sitting at the head of my bed reluctant to let go of the pillow. I looked up at her and before I could even say her name he attacked my clit with his tongue. I moaned and spread my legs a little wider as he went. Grabbing chromes hand I pulled her until she was leaning over me. She got the hint and put her leg over my head, kneeling soooo close to my mouth.

Everytime Mukuro flicked his tongue across my clit I moaned deeply into chrome who moaned in turn at the vibrations. It was heavenly and if it went on like this I wouldn't last much longer. Chromes hip began rocking against my tongue. Looking up at her she bit down on her bottom lip trying to prevent herself from making that heavenly sound. I tickled her clit again and she let it go.

I'm not entirely sure when Mukuro had taken his clothes of but it was indeed a sight to behold. Pushing his fingers inside me he pulled chrome back. I grabbed her hips in protest but the girl proved flexible enough to arch back on her knees which suited the both of us just fine. My hips bucked against his fingers and his thumb tortured my clit until I came on his hand. My hips bucked up toward him but the upper half of me was still set on eating chrome delicious little pussy.

When chrome came she shouted out bucking at my tongue as her legs twitched. I wasn't given the chance to lap up all the sweet sticky juices, mukuro took over that unfairly. He had her lay back on the pillows and spread her legs for him. I pouted immaturely until I saw the rigid length of his dick. I barely gripped and he tried to stop me, pulling my hand away. It didn't work, I mean god _did_ give me two hands. So while he licked chrome cleaned I stroked him into a fervor. He sat up pulling me to lie in front of chrome before that devilish look came to his face.

Chrome and I watched as he teased my clit with the head of his dick before pushing it in slowly. I grabbed onto chromes arm and a handful of sheets when he was fully inside me. He moved so fucking slow I thought I would kill him! He didn't take the hint when I pulled him inside me. He just grinned and pushed further. The bastard wanted me to beg for it? Forget that! You can fuck as slow as you want but I get to eat chrome again!

She sat on my face again this time facing Mukuro. He may not have sped up any but he started going harder and harder and I gotta tell you it was fucking amazing. Listening to him growling and chrome's innocent or not-so-innocent moaning does have it's effect on you though. I held on for as long as I could. Mukuro sped up knowing I was that much closer to another mind-blowing orgasm just to hear me moaning into chromes pussy again. I hadn't expected him to be that close but who cares. He came inside me and I just about died right then and there. The orgasm was already intense but when you've got hot cum flowing inside it you, it adds on this incredible rush.

When he pulled out my legs shivered a little and chrome did the last thing I expected. She leaned down and started to lick my pussy, cum and all. It was pure torture but I could have gone to heaven right then and there. Mukuro pulled my legs and we both got moved to the middle of the bed. He got behind chrome and I was forced to watch up close and personal as he entered her just as slowly as he did me. Hottest shit I ever saw. Chrome moaned into my clit and I had to grab onto the sheets again. She wouldn't let me go, not that I minded at all. I watched as Mukuro fucked _my_ chrome and had the pleasure of being chrome lesbian lover. We came again in unison and when mukuro pulled out I went to town on her.

The last thing I remember was 69'ing with chrome. Mukuro sat back and enjoyed the show stroking himself the entire time and when he came again we both crawled over to him and lapped it up.

Best. Threesome. Ever.

* * *

_Ten years Later..._

"_Mou~!_ Mukuro-sama~! M.M want to have fun too! It's not fair that those two get you all to themselves!" The three of us stopped moving, mukuro inside me from behind and chrome bucking against my tongue at the annoying banging on the door.

"Rumi what do you think? Should we let her in?"

"We might as well..."

The red head waltzed into the room when she was allowed to enter and blushed at the sight.

"Rumi~! I want to be fucked mukuro-sama..."

"Fine. But I get to lick up his cum."

"*Gasp* Me too!" put in chrome with a seductive pout on her lips.

Mukuro found entertainment in the arguement about who got what. He settled it easily enough telling them there as more then enough for the three of them.

Downstairs Fran stood up and walked out the door.

"it'll never be quiet in this place again..."

* * *

**And there you have it :] now...off to think of a Xanxus story~! Poor Fran**


	4. Announcement?

okay I should probably list this off before crazy people attack my inbox again...

Its only fair that I do 3 varia/non-vongola since Ive done 3 of the guardians right? I **ABSOLUTELY** refuse to do a dino lemon because I cant imagine it being for anyone BUT Toni and that would kill my story completely SO!

Next is Xanxus, Bel and then...Squalo maybe? I dont know what do you guys think I should do? I mean I _do_ take requests for this series after all

*hinthint*

:D


End file.
